Run Uchiha Run
by Narutorapegod
Summary: Everything comes at a price, even power. Sasuke Uchiha will have to run in order to be free from his past mistakes. But what will he do when Yellow eyes of a serpent are watching? Sasuke Orochimaru rape.
1. The memory of a prior Uchiha

**Run Uchiha Run**

Wow, look me, I'm on a roll! I think this story will be ongoing since I have allot of idea's for it. But for now, eh, I'm not making any promises. Anyways, again, you talk about my spelling, I will find you. It isn't that hard, trust me.

If you have a person you want punished, then drop me a line on my home page. I'll be happy to mess up a Naruto character's life.

Warning: Rape, duh.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own it.

…..

The memory of a prior Uchiha

The clicking of footsteps echoed eerily along the stone floor of the vast labyrinth like halls. The silhouette of the being passed by locked doors that held prisoners. The softest of sound were made as he passed, those there knowing he had the power to end their pathetic existence. The clothes he wore fluttered ever so slightly with the foot steps he made. Soon the door ways of the the prisoners were left behind, leaving barren hall way ahead of him, the only light coming from the flickering torches.

A door at the end of the hall presented itself, it's large intricate designs showing it's importance. The being who had walked the distance had a bored and uncaring look on his face. His cold ebony eyes looked forward at the door nob. Without giving the courtesy of knocking, he went inside. The loud groan of the wooden double doors would have disturbed any one inside as the teen entered. He looked around, his black spiky locks shifting slightly from his scanning of the room.

It was empty, meaning his master was not present. "Tch." Was all the being said to his temporary sensei's absence. He turned to leave, only for a flickering candle in the corner of the room to catch his interest. He went towards it, finding a desk, it strewn with all kinds of papers and rather interesting things in jars. But what caught his eye was the book that was open on top of the papers. It looked hand written. He picked it up, his curiosity getting the better of him. He closed it slightly, his finger keeping the page it was originally on. There was no tittle or any mark explaining just what it was. He shrugged, turning to the first page to get a general idea of what the contents of the book where.

There was an entry date at the top. He skimmed through the passage. It spoke of Orochimaru's betrayal of Konoha. It wasn't interesting to the Uchiha in the least. It was a journal of some kind. He would have set it down, until an idea came to him. Orochimaru was a former Akatsuki, meaning he knew his brother. Chances being he would be able to get some information on Akatsuki if Orochimaru kept tab of his activities while he was part of the organization.

He flipped through the pages, estimating a general date. To his luck, it did talk about Akatsuki, but not what he needed to know. He skipped page by page, skimming each. He paused on one page, the information catching his attention. A crimson blush came to the last Uchiha's face before he quickly turned the page. He didn't need to have that mental image put with in his mind.

He kept skimming, taking care to avoid anything that might be like the vivid description he had read moments before. Finally, a page spoke about Itachi. But as he read, a frown began to spread across his features.

_Itachi was alluring in the moon light of the night. I couldn't resist the temptation. So I followed him outside of the base we were currently residing in. He went to a clearing were a water fall fed a pond and stream. It was very calm and quite. He went behind the water fall, a cave clearly being there. I followed the Beauty. His very movement were enough to make me wish to ravage his form._

_He was naive, still too young. More than likely a virgin. A nerve gas was all it took to restrain him. He was mine easily. I blinded him, only temporarily, I didn't want to damage his precious eyes. I began to undress him, though he struggled. He was bashful. When his clothes were off, he blushed. It drove me wild._

_I traced his entrance, knowing it would be wonderful to feel his body wrapped around me. He put up a slight fight as the nerve gas lost its affect. I pulled him to his knee's before entering him. He bled and made the most beautiful noises. He screamed. His voice was like nectar as I made him take me in full._

_He had resorted to begging, which was making it all the better. At the end, when I had finished, he had cried, some thing I would have never expected the great Uchiha Itachi to do. There is something about the Uchiha that drive me wild. I wish there were more for my pleasure._

_That was truly a beautiful dark night._

Sasuke's hands went lax, the book he held dropping to the floor, his heart in his throat. Suddenly he felt very very frightened. He didn't know what to feel about this. He hated his brother, and yet he felt mortified at the idea of some one hurting him like that. He believed it was wrong to do such things. Killing, he didn't really care, but this...

"Curious aren't you Sasuke-kun." Sasuke went rigid, his eyes flashing with barely hidden fear. That voice belonged to the owned of the journal. And at the moment, the person he feared more than death itself. He swallowed hard, trying to compose himself. He forced his form to relax. "Hn." He manger to spit out, attempting to seem calm. But Sasuke knew Orochimaru knew. He could feel those yellow eyes traveling over him like hands. He slowly turned towards the man. His tongue was hanging out his mouth slightly, like it always did.

Orochimaru made a step towards Sasuke, making the Uchiha tense. Sasuke took a quick step back, nearly stumbling. His back hit the table rather quickly. the door way was behind Orochimaru, meaning his only exit was blocked. Orochimaru came closer and closer his steps painfully slow in the eyes of the Uchiha. Orochimaru stopped just barely in front of the teen, only about foot between them. Sasuke's hand were holding onto the edge of the desk to the point were his hands turned white. Orochimaru eyes looked at him like a predator would its pray. The tension dissolved when Orochimaru broke eye contact, kneeling down and picking up the journal Sasuke had read.

The snake looked at the page it was on. The weight returned by triple when a sick smirk came to his face. "Curiosity killed the cat Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru told, snapping the book shut. The clap that resulted made Sasuke jump. Orochimaru leaned forward, his hand going on either side of the smaller male. The book was set down on the desk to his side a little harder than necessary. Orochimaru's freakishly long tongue came from his mouth, flowing up the side of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to move, fearing what the Sannin might do. Sasuke knew he couldn't win in a fight against the snake wielder. Orochimaru moved his hand forward, it touching the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke tensed, his stomach doing flips. He couldn't tare his eyes away from Orochimaru's. They were hypnotic in the sense that he could feel the pressure of his advances just through the look. The snake Sannin dived forward suddenly, making Sasuke try to move back.

Orochimaru's lips crashed again his, causing his eyes to shoot wide open. He let out a muffled scream, taking care to keep his lips tightly shut. He didn't want anything going into his mouth. He pressed his hands again the others chest in a desperate attempt to force him away. It was futile. Orochimaru was far too strong to be moved by him. Sasuke felt the Sannin's teeth nibbling at his bottom lip, playfully asking for entrance. Sasuke whipped his head to the side, violently braking the kiss. Orochimaru scowled at this. He grabbed Sasuke's face, forcing it back into the kiss.

Sasuke again cried out, though this time, it was silenced quickly when he had a long tongue inserted in his mouth. He tried to bit down, but some how Orochimaru's tongue was strong enough to prevent him from doing so. He thrashed in Orochimaru's grip, trying desperately to brake free. His cheeks pulsed form the bruising grip the other had with his hand.

Sasuke's eyes shot wide when he felt a hand roughly grab at his shirt. He tried to snatch the hand away, but again, he found Orochimaru's power to prevail. The shirt was pulled at sharply till a tare formed. The black fabric was ripped off Sasuke's form, being let to the floor in shreds. Orochimaru finally broke the kiss, allowing the Uchiha to breath normally. He panting quickly, his body slowly being covered in a thing sheen of sweat. He shot one hand forward, trying to punch at Orochimaru. His fist was caught with little effort before it was pinned above his head on the table that laid behind him. Papers were thrust into the air as Sasuke took to kicking at his attacker.

Orochimaru was not amused by the resistance. Sasuke felt two sharp fangs dig into his neck, making it bleed. He gasped loudly, but still fought. The snake began nibbling at the flesh, drawing blood with his elongated canines. Orochimaru was between Sasuke's legs, having pushed the Uchiha fully onto the table so he was laying on his back. Sasuke had his eyes closer tightly, still thrashing his free arm to try and remove Orochimaru. He slammed his hand into the Sannin's head, trying to knock him out. The hit was hard, but not enough to do any real damage to the seasoned ninja. But it did piss him off.

Sasuke's free arm was grabbed before it was twisted. Sasuke bit his lip, trying not to cry out. The light of the candle flickered, making the shadows dance about them. Sasuke shot his eyes open when he felt Orochimaru grind against his rear. "Let go!" He roared, trying to kick at the Sannin once more. The snake wielder didn't listen as he pulled back from his assault on the Uchiha's neck.

"Ku ku ku...Sasuke-kun..." He purred, again his tongue finding its way to the side of the Uchiha's face. Sasuke turned his head away, trying to escape the contact. Orochimaru took both of Sasuke's wrists in his right hand, using his left to reach to Sasuke's pants. The Uchiha let out an enraged cry as he tried to fight. Orochimaru didn't bother with taking them off. He tore them away, the clothing soon followed by Sasuke's boxers. This left the Uchiha completely exposed.

Sasuke was shaking, his eyes wide. He could only stare downward as Orochimaru began to pull his own pants away. The sight made his stomach churn. He tried desperately to close his legs, again meeting defeat in his goal. Orochimaru moved his hips back to where they had been before, right against Sasuke's. His member was stiff, dripping at the tip, showing his excitement. The man positioned himself, making Sasuke hold back a growl.

Orochimaru pressed, only slightly to get the tip inside. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, hissing out a stream of curses as he was stretched. It felt like he was being torn in two. Orochimaru paused when the tip was in, loving the tightness. Without waiting, he shot forward, forcing his length inside the young teen. Sasuke's back arched off the table, his head throwing back, his eyes clenched tightly shut as he tried desperately not to scream. Orochimaru started his pace, moving quickly, making Sasuke grunt with each thrust.

"AH!" Sasuke cried out as he felt someplace hit that made hot needles run up his spine. Orochimaru grinned at the response, hitting the spot a second time. Sasuke responded with a loud pain filled grunt. His hand clenched into tight balls, his nails digging into the callused flesh of his palms. Against his will, his body shook, his legs flopping back and forth from Orochimaru's insertions. The sound of flesh meeting flesh rung through the room like a knife on glass.

"Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru purred softly, his tongue finding Sasuke's mouth. It was soon followed by Orochimaru's lips as he violated the smaller teen. Sasuke couldn't breath right with Orochimaru's tongue practically down his throat.

Sasuke winced as he felt Orochimaru become more wild, his teeth digging into his lips. The snake Sannin's body rubbed against his, making him feel the thrusts more. He heard Orochimaru moan loudly into the kiss, the mans nails digging into his wrists. Sasuke jumped as a sharp sting found its way inside him were the flesh had been torn. A couple more of jolting thrusts were given before Orochimaru stilled, his lips leaving Sasuke's as he panted deeply. His yellow eyes were hidden slightly behind half mass eyelids. The man closed his eyes completely, the tension in his body leaving along with the after effects of his ill gained orgasm. He looked up, a sick smirk on his reptilian features. Sasuke glared with all his might towards the man, his teeth still clenched from his throbbing rear.

Orochimaru pulled himself out of the young Uchiha, alighting another grunt from him. Sasuke felt his wrist released from the bruising grip. He slowly sat up, his body protesting the movement. He felt his rage building to near blinding amounts. Hate me, loath me, live in an unsightly way. Sasuke jumped off the table, blindly charging at Orochimaru. His sharengan was a dangerous red that burned in the darkness of the room. The man turned sharply, back handing the Uchiha to the ground. Sasuke fell into a heap, his face throbbing from the sudden contact. He felt a hand grab his throat, instantly constricting his breathing. Sasuke stared upward in horror, his hand clawing at Orochimaru's arm frantically.

Two yellow piercing orbs glared down at him. Sasuke couldn't help but shake, his gasped wheezed breath barely keeping him conscious. Orochimaru lifted the Uchiha off the ground. Sasuke's toes dangling just above the floor, the small digits twitching as the oxygen lessened in his system. The cold yellow orbs glared at his violated form. He suddenly felt himself dropped to the floor, his body landing in an undignified heap. A string of ragged coughs shook his body, a small amount of blood coming from his bleeding lips.

He gazed towards Orochimaru, feeling so small. He felt those piercing eyes roaming over his body, as if debating to take him again. The tension broke as Orochimaru pointed towards the door. Sasuke didn't need to ask twice. He scrambled to his feet, stumbling slightly as he did so. He didn't care that his form was bare, he just wanted to escape. He raced from the room, silent tears staining his fearful cheeks, his lips mouthing curses from his stupidity to come here in the first place.

…..

Not that long. As far as I know, I just might make a continue of this. As I've said before, I have allot of idea's but I make no promises. Again, drop me a line if you want a story made for you.


	2. The swallowed pride of the broken

**Run Uchiha Run**

Hello there. Enjoy the story.

Warning: Still has rape

Disclaimer: No.

…..

The swallowed pride of the broken

Sasuke's legs were curled close to him as the frigid water ran over his bruised and blood coated body. He stayed deathly still, letting his black locks cling to his bruised face. His whole body ached. The water stung his bloodied injured rear, causing further depression in the Uchiha's eyes. He turned his head upward, letting the water run over his face, the crusted blood on his lips slowly fading into nothingness from the cool caress.

A shuddered breath fell from his lips. He had been in the shower for nearly two hours. He needed to get out less his limbs freeze. His skin was already turning blue from the icy contact. Each bead of water stung like a needle, and yet he couldn't find the will to move. He wouldn't mind getting hypothermia and dying. Orochimaru would probably come back and do this to him again now that the proverbial 'ice' had been broken.

He couldn't bare having it done again. As much as he hated to admit it, he was terrified. He had only felt fear like this once before. When Itachi had slaughtered his clan, he was afraid. But this was different. He was in the den of a hungry snake. He was a small mouse blinded by the dark and had been unable to see the creature that hid within.

Now he had been bitten and realized the world was safer outside. He missed Konoha. He missed Naruto and Sakura. He missed his apartment. He missed seeing sunlight. He cursed below his breath. The young Uchiha swung his hand upward, hitting himself in the forehead sharply. He felt so stupid, and yet, he didn't feel bad for himself. As if he truly deserved this. He had betrayed the few people who cared beyond the title of 'last Uchiha'.

His ebony eyes looked upward, the water falling into his emotionless orbs. He could almost hear Naruto's laughter and Sakura's screaming. It was comforting. The next thing he heard was Sakura's begging. Desperately asking to come with him. Naruto's screams, telling him it was a bad idea. Sasuke chocked back a sob, feeling his heart sink to his feet in sorrow. He felt so stupid. All of this was what he walked into, turning his back on those who would have come and saved him.

Sasuke was jolted from his thoughts when he heard his bedroom door open. He shot his eyes up towards the door of his bathroom, his eyes locked on it. His body went rigid, his spine going board strait. The door nob jingled slightly, reminding him he had locked the door. He prayed who ever it was didn't have a key. His eyes went wide as he heard the door unlock. He began to shake, his breaths shallow. All he could do was stare. The door nob turned in slow motion before the portal was opened. Sasuke let out a breath he had been holding, seeing the familiar face of Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto. He resigned to simply laying limp, the stress from believing It was his attacker coming back for a second round.

Sasuke let his eyes fall on the medic, his breath still shallow, though this time they were caused by his near hypothermic state. The medic approached him, leaning over his slick form. He shut off the shower, removing the main source of his current state. The medic went to the other side of the room, retrieving a decent sized black towel before returning to the teens side. He placed his hand tentatively on Sasuke's arm, unsure how the Uchiha would react to physical contact. Sasuke didn't look away, but made no motion to object the contact.

Kabuto gave a slight tug on Sasuke's arm, trying to prompt him to leave the bathtub. The Uchiha didn't listen to the silent command, simply staying limp. Kabuto sighed before putting the towel around Sasuke's shoulders, starting to dry him off. Sasuke let him do so, still uncaring about the medics presence. After a few moments of being dried off, Kabuto tried again to get him to stand. Sasuke again ignored the command. Kabuto frowned before putting Sasuke's arm over his shoulder. Sasuke was pulled to his feet, his form hanging on the others like a rag dolls. He didn't have the will nor the energy to move on his own.

He was taken into his room before being set on his bed gently. Kabuto took care not to jar his injuries. Kabuto then proceeded to dry the rest of the limp being off, making sure not to go below his belly butten or above his knee's. When the Uchiha was decently dry he went over to the dresser. Sasuke watched Kabuto with half open eyes, barely clinging to awareness. He was tired. Much too tired to be awake. The medic returned to his side, a pair of black boxers with some pajama pants. They too were plain black, like most of his clothing.

Kabuto lifted the Uchiha's legs as gently as he could. Sasuke didn't like the movement, it jarring the raw flesh between his legs, but otherwise ignored it, too close to sleep to be bothered with paying attention. The sleep in his eyes left in an instant when he felt Kabuto's hands brush his thighs. Flashes of the fresh memories seared his mind. He shot up, throwing a powerful fist at the medics chin. The blow grazed the white haired mans neck just enough to form a welt. He only dodged from Sasuke's weakened state.

Kabuto backed off quickly, not wanting to give the Uchiha a second chance. Sasuke sat up on his bed, taking grip of the boxers that were partially on. He put them in their proper position before doing the same with his pajama bottoms. The whole time, he kept his eyes on the medic, just daring him to go near him. Once bitten, twice shy.

The medic took the hint in full, deciding to back off. His original orders were to heal any damage done, but clearly, Sasuke would be having none of that. The medic simply resigned to leave the teen alone. He would have to come back later when the wounds weren't so fresh in his mind. He slipped out the room, leaving the Uchiha in relative piece.

Sasuke sighed softly once his door was shut, satisfied to see that Kabuto had locked it. Soon, he drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…..

Sasuke felt himself slowly waking. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he really didn't care. Time never mattered in this hell hole. He glanced at his clock anyways, seeing the time was just past two in the afternoon. He groaned softly, putting his arm over his eyes. He could still feel the pulsing between his legs, reminding him just how badly he had been hurt. An involuntary shiver flowed up his spine as the thoughts of being violated bit at his mind, chasing away the sleepy state he was in.

He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind with something much more appealing. He thought of Naruto. The blond always seemed to cheer him up, not that he'd ever let him know that. His laughter and his smile was something he wished he could do so freely. Naruto had been through things that even he didn't want to think about and yet he still had the will to plow right through it and smile. He never rejected the world, despite all it's cruelties. Sasuke sighed, again feeling the depression take hold. He released a deep sigh, his eyes wandering over to the door of his room.

He shot up bolt strait, his hands snatching a Kunai that laid under his pillow defensively. "Ku Ku Ku, is that any way to greet me Sasuke-kun?" Came a reptilian voice. The very sound made Sasuke feel sick. The Yellow piercing eyes looked over the young vulnerable Uchiha with the same twisted spark it had only hours before.

Sasuke could feel his heart racing as sweat trickled down the side of his face. He was afraid beyond rational thought. He was frozen stiff, unable to brake eye contact with those Yellow slitted circles. Orochimaru licked his lips, walking towards Sasuke. The Uchiha bit the inside of his lip, the small shock of pain being enough to will himself to move. He stood quickly, ignoring the look Orochimaru gave his bare chest.

"Get out." Sasuke hissed, his voice dark as the moonless night. Orochimaru let a sick cackle flow from his lips like a poison. He moved closer still, not finding the words threatening. He let his tongue slip out the side of his lips, licking them. Sasuke began to inch back till his legs hit his bed. He again was at a disadvantage. The only door was behind Orochimaru, sealing his fate.

The snake Sannin disappeared for only a moment before appearing again in font of the Uchiha. Sasuke's wrists were already held tight. The kunai the teen held fell to the floor, which was kicked to the side by the Sannin. The Uchiha bit back a yelp, forbidding himself to make such a weak sound. There was no way he'd give in. Orochimaru pushed Sasuke back till he laid on his bed. Orochimaru gave a toothy grin, making Sasuke's blood run cold.

"Get off!" Sasuke hollered, throwing up his leg, it landing right between Orochimaru's legs. The effect would have been comical if not for the situation. Sasuke shoved Orochimaru back when his grip slackened. He made a wild dash for the door. Sasuke felt some thing connect with his face, launching him back. He slammed into the wall, blood coming from his mouth. He looked up, his eyes slightly hazed from the sharp contact. Orochimaru stood were he had been, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You'll pay for that Sasuke." Orochimaru spoke, no perverted purr in his voice. It was horrifying. Sasuke tried again to stand. He felt his body shoved down again, this time his legs being restrained. Orochimaru was already between them, his hardened cock throbbing against the Uchiha's swollen rear. Sasuke gasped when he felt Orochimaru grab at his rear roughly through the fabric.

Orochimaru shoved his hand inside of Sasuke's pants, his fingers feeling the still swollen and painful to the touch opening. Sasuke tried desperately to pull away from the contact of the fingers dancing at his rear. Orochimaru pulled his hand away, purposely scratching the bruised flash. He pulled at the fabric of Sasuke's pants, the piece of clothing being pulled away along with his boxers. Sasuke looked horrified, his heart going at a pace that threatened to make him faint.

Orochimaru roughly pulled Sasuke into position, his sharp nails braking the pail skin of the Uchiha's hips. Sasuke grabbed at the sheets, trying to pull away, only effectively clumping the fabric above his head. The older man removed his member form his pants, putting it at the right angle to enter. Orochimaru shoved in as hard as he could, completely sheathing himself with his first thrust. Sasuke's eyes widened, the pain was immense, he felt like he was being town to pieces from the inside out.

He cried out, his hands having a white knuckled grip on the bed sheets. Orochimaru felt the boy squirming, but he forced him to stay still. He drew back, half of his throbbing erection leaving the bloodied entrance before smashing inside. Sasuke screamed. He screamed with all he was worth. His heart pounded in his ears, his breaths coming in ragged uneven gasps.

Orochimaru was already erratic, the body underneath him letting out choked moans and whimpers in agony. Orochimaru latched his arms beneath Sasuke, forcing the teen to come down harder with each thrust. Sasuke threw his head back as the sensations began to overwhelm him. The large reproductive organ sliding in and out was making his eyes roll back as a horrid scream desperately tore at his throat.

Orochimaru's face was flushed bright red as he slammed in and hit the spot he had been looking for. Sasuke screamed as Orochimaru began pounding into the area again and again, the teens screams getting louder and wilder with each thrust. Orochimaru let out a moan that could burn skin. Sasuke felt Orochimaru's hard on pulsing inside him before he jumped violently, the burning filling him to the hilt.

Orochimaru looked down at the panting Uchiha, a fierce glare that promised pain on his features. He grabbed Sasuke by hair, forcing the teens head back. Orochimaru bit at his neck, taking care to hit the nerves. Sasuke thrashed slightly as white hot pain ran up his neck. Orochimaru drew his fanged mouth back, blood rolling down his chin. He let go of Sasuke's hair with a shove before ripping out of Sasuke's rear. The teen instantly pulled his legs close, trying his best to cover his bleeding hole. Orochimaru fixed his pants, not giving a second glance to the Uchiha. The Ninja turned rapist stood from the bed, his golden eyes burning fiercely. "Learn your place Sasuke." He growled before heading towards the door. He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke flinched involuntarily at the loud sound. Sasuke sat still, his eyes clenched shut. His hand between his legs, feeling the blood and come alike rolling out his punished form. A sob clawed out of Sasuke's mouth. He was trembling. His ears were ringing and his eyes burned. He felt sick and horrified. His heart was pounding in his ears. He couldn't bring himself to move, despite the near overwhelming urge to do so. He wanted to run, to hide, something. But all he did was keep his hand locked between his legs, holding the injury that put him in this state.

He was petrified. The Uchiha let out a wail in rage and remorse. He finally regained his ability to move. He flung his arm outward, slamming it into the wall. He ignored the pain that came to his hand and the crack that resulted from the blow. His hand laid next to him, a bone racking sob taring out of him. He didn't care who heard his howls. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to see Konoha again. He wanted to see Sakura and Naruto. Hell, even Kakashi. He'd even settle for Ino and that prick Neji.

He choked out another sob, his hand fisting the fabric near his head, his eyes clenched impossibly tight. He went deathly still, hearing a door close near by. He heard the rushing sound of footsteps. The sixteen year old tried to still his stuttering breaths that were much too loud. He heard the foot steps clapping against the ground getting closer towards his door. His heart raced, his eyes locked on the wooden barrier.

He heard the foot steps stop in front of the door. Sasuke couldn't breath, couldn't move. He just stared, his heart beat sounding in his ears. The door nob turned slowly before the door was opened painfully slow. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to blink, despite how dry and itchy his eyes had become. The light from the hall way flowed inside, temporarily obscuring the being who was outside his door. He heard a gasp before his door was flung open. He jumped, still trying to see who it was.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He instinctively swung, punching who ever it was with all the strength he had. His hand met flesh, a loud grunt coming from the being. He sat up, blinking his eyes rapidly, holding his hands ready to throw another fist if necessary. His eye sight cleared form the haze that was caused by the sudden light. He looked down, trying to determine just who he hit.

Sasuke's fists loosened before his hands dropped to his sides. He could only stare at the floor as a mess of blond locks was ahead of him. The person he had struck wore a garish orange jump suit, the only one in existence as far as he knew. The person was coughing form the powerful blow. His jaw began to move, mouthing the words he wanted to say.

Finally, the sound came to his throat. His voice was raw and scratchy, only coming out as a soft whisper. "N-Naruto..." He breathed. The person who's name had been called looked up at Sasuke, one of the pure amazing blue eyes hidden as the teen wore a face of pain. The blond opened his mouth to speak, only to close it at seeing Sasuke's condition. In the darkness of the room, he hadn't seen what Sasuke really looked like.

The familiar pail skin had angry red lines racing down his thighs, hips, and chest. Some were trickling blood. Sasuke was stark naked, allowing the large bruises on his hips to be shown the dim light. The Uchiha's neck was littered with bite marks and bruises as well. Naruto stood up, the pain in his stomach having faded to a dull throb.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, actually wondering if he was seeing things. He reached out his hand, much in the way that a child would. Naruto allowed Sasuke to place his hand on his stomach. Sasuke smiled softly. "You really are here..." He whispered so soft, Naruto barely caught it. Naruto nodded gently, not sure what to say to his friend.

Sasuke lowered his head, taking his hand away from Naruto. "Gomen..." He whispered softly, his voice slightly louder than it was before. Naruto stood there in confusion, not sure why Sauske was even apologizing. "Even now...You came for me..." Sasuke uttered, shaking his head softly. "Especially when I chose to go..."

Sasuke felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "You're my friend Sasuke, I'll always come for you." Naruto reassured, putting on a warm smile. Naruto reached his free hand to his headset, pressing to butten to speak. "I've found him. I'm on the northern side, door number..." Naruto paused, trying to remember which one it was. "Seventy three." Sasuke filled in. Naruto nodded softly before relaying the information over the headset.

There was a silence over the air way for a moment before Naruto heard Sakura's voice in his ear. "Something wrong?" She asked, her voice sounding worried. "Just hurry." He said through the mic. The blond turned his sights back to Sasuke. "Do you have any clothes?" He asked, not exactly wanting Sasuke to be seen like this.

Sasuke nodded gently, his hand raising before pointing towards the dresser that was in the left corned of the room. Naruto went over to it quickly. Sasuke watched his former team mate fish through his clothes. It felt so surreal to him. He had been dreaming about Konoha and his friends made enemies back at home. Now, here he was, beaten and violated, at his weakest, getting help form the one person he thought would detest him. He felt tears come to his eyes at the thought. He quickly pushed them away. Naruto had seen enough of his pitiful state. He would retain what little pride he had left. He broke from his musing as he saw a black shirt held out for him. He took it gratefully, whispering a soft 'thank you'. He slipped the fabric on, wincing as it rubbed against the sensitive claw marks that littered his back.

Next to be handed to him were the boxers. Sasuke took the black fabric before pausing. He took a deep breath, mentally yelling at himself to suck it up. He was a ninja and had suffered worst injuries. He shifted his legs to the floor, biting his lip as he moved. He finally took a diagnostic of his injuries. His muscles where shredding in his upper thighs along with internally. He had lost a fair amount of blood from the tares in his flesh. His rear was swollen to a disfiguring amount.

He gave a glance at Naruto, silently asking him to look away. He wasn't the bashful type, but he didn't want Naruto seeing the full extent of the damage done to him. Naruto complied, understanding Sasuke's feelings. The raven haired teen quickly put the boxers on. He took the pants that Naruto had placed on his bed, slipping them on as well. His legs throbbed from standing so soon after being thrust into like some kind of dog in heat. Sasuke shot his eyes to the door as he again heard foot steps. There were three sets this time.

Sasuke saw the three stop at the door, each looking inside. That's when he saw another familiar face. Sakura's. He could have cried when he saw those green eyes, that beautiful head full of pink locks. Said teen rushed to his side, having seen the bruises on his neck. "Sasuke-kun..." She said in worry, looking at the angry red marks the littered his visible skin. Sasuke felt her place her warm soft hand on his neck before a familiar tingle touched the area. Healing chakra. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, though kept his head to the side, allowing her to get rid of the pulsing bite marks.

"It can wait Sakura, we need to get out of here." A man wearing metal face gear with brown hair spoke, showing his clear authority. Sasuke glanced at the teen, before spotting another one present. His features were as pail as Orochimaru's. It was like he hadn't seen the light of day all his life. He instantly didn't like him. He felt Sakura's hand move away from his neck, the calm soothing chakra leaving with the contact. The dull throbbing came back, though much less than it had been before.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Naruto muttered, showing his dislike of the place. Sasuke nodded in agreement. He didn't want to be here any more than the others did. Sasuke went towards the door, the others doing so as well. The Uchiha paused for a moment, his black eyes looking over towards his dresser. There on the worn wood was a katana that had a black sheath. He walked over to the blade, taking it in his hands. He had it specially made to fit his needs. He took the object within his gasp. It was his best weapon. He turned towards the group, signifying he was ready to leave. The five of them took to a run, heading for the exit of the large labyrinth of the base.

…..

Sasuke stopped, leaning against a tree, his legs throbbing. He couldn't take another step. No amount of will power would allow his body to move. He leaned his back against the tree, his legs too weak to support all of his weight. He looked ahead, noticing Sakura and Naruto had already stopped, heading back for him. "Sasuke-kun, we have to keep moving. Konoha's only a day away if we keep running." Sakura coaxed. The raven haired Uchiha shook his head, sliding to his rear on the high branch, wincing as he did so. "I can't..." Sasuke uttered, his form shaking slightly from the strain. Naruto landed on the branch next to him.

Sasuke saw the look Naruto was giving him. The teen gave a small glare, silently telling him to keep quite. He didn't like Naruto knowing about what had happened. He didn't need Sakura to know as well. She would definitely make a big deal about it. Naruto kneeled down so he was eye level with Sasuke. "We have to tell her." Naruto said softly, though the others heard him clearly. Sasuke scowled. "No, we don't." Sasuke protested weakly, finding it hard to do much of anything at the moment. "She can heal you. Sakura-chan's a medic now." Naruto informed, trying to convince Sasuke. Sakura donned a serious face, looking at her long lost team mate. "Where are you hurt?" She asked, her voice business like.

Sasuke didn't speak. He looked up, seeing Naruto's sympathetic look. He opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late. "Sasuke was raped." Naruto said bluntly, the words just barely above a whisper from the blonds throat. Sasuke flinched at how sharp the words sounded. He felt a sudden anger bubble up inside of him. He swung at Naruto as hard as he could. His fist was caught before it made contact. He looked at the owner of the hand. Two green eyes met his. He looked away, quickly, feeling shame build inside him. "Who?" She dared to ask. Sasuke kept his lips pressed into a thin line, fighting away the urge to shudder from the memories.

Sakura leaned closer, taking Sasuke's hand in her own. "Who?" She asked more urgently. Sasuke kept his head turned away, his eyes looking at the wood of the large branch. "Orochimaru..." He uttered, an involuntary shudder tearing through him. He pulled his hand out of Sakura's, wishing he was alone. Naruto scowled, his eyes flashing red for a moment, getting Yamito's attention. He went to the the blonde's side, putting his hand on his fellow nin's shoulder. Naruto kept his head down, his fists shaking. He knew Orochimaru would hurt Sasuke. He just didn't know he'd go this far. He some how felt responsible in some way. If he had fought harder to convince Sasuke to stay...

Sakura frowned. "Let me heal you Sasuke." She told. Sasuke felt his chest clench. This was spiraling out of his control. He didn't want any one touching him there of all places. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, finally forcing himself to be calm. The pink haired medic gave a passing glance at Sai and Yamito. The two nodded in understanding, heading away form the branch to give Sasuke a little privacy. Sasuke kept his head turned away. He felt humiliated. He simply wanted to deal with the pain and have the wounds heal on their own. It was clear he wasn't going to get his wish.

Sakura sighed softly, knowing this was going to be hard for him. Sasuke wasn't a person to take his pride being taken away lightly. Uchiha were all about pride. "Roll over." She instructed, trying to keep her tone as business like as possible. Sasuke stayed still for a moment before shifting to his hands and knee's. He kept his head down, having a nagging feeling to slam his head into the tree. He didn't want to go through this. Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's rear. The teen jumped visibly away from her touch. Sasuke took a shuddering breath, feeling his form shake slightly from the momentary contact. "Gomen..." He whispered, trying to steel his nerves.

Naruto absently put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, silently showing his support. Sasuke sighed, excepting the contact, it making it a little more bearably. Sakura placed her hand again. Sasuke flinching, though he stayed mostly still. She could feel him trembling, something she had seen Sasuke do only once before.

She let medical chakra seep through his clothes, knowing from his reaction that actual physical contact with his skin would be too much. Her diagnostic was blurred from the indirect contact, but she didn't need it to be perfectly clear to see the damage. He was hurt badly. He was bleeding internally from his torn muscles and shredded flesh from the point of entry. She frowned, knowing he needed extensive work. She was amazed that he could even walk. The amount of pain he must be in was hard to believe.

She drew her hand back, Sasuke's form relaxing slightly. Two coal black eyes looked at her, questioning what was to come next. "It's allot of damage. You're Lucky you're alive with the amount of internal bleeding you've suffered." She told. Sasuke nodded softly, knowing there was more. "You wont make it back to Konoha if I don't stop most of the bleeding now." She told.

Sasuke bit his lip. He knew what she had to do. He had been healed enough times from Kabuto to know that contact with the skin was needed to heal wounds properly. Naruto could see Sasuke's apprehension of the whole thing. He moved closer, trying to give Sasuke as much comfort as he could. Sakura placed her hand back on Sasuke's rear, causing the Uchiha to flinch. Her fingers slowly looped beneath Sasuke's pants. The Uchiha gasped softly, clenching his eyes shut. He knew she wasn't going to hurt him, but it was still frightening. He instinctively leaned closer towards Naruto, wishing to escape.

Sakura began to pull the fabric away, trying he best to ignored Sasuke's worsening trembles. Naruto by this point was sitting completely in front of Sasuke, holding onto his hand. Sasuke was squeezing the appendage blue, trying his best to stay calm. He was quickly loosing the battle. Sakura stopped once she had enough room to heal the wounds. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the full extent of the damage. She couldn't imagine what it had been like for him to endure sexual trauma that would result in this.

She gently placed her hands on Sasuke's bare flesh. Sasuke gasped loudly, practically falling into Naruto's lap to escape her touch. He was holding as tight as he could. He couldn't do this. No amount of will power would make him be able to trust some one like this again. Naruto took a tight hold of Sasuke, knowing the teen had reached his limit. As much as he hated to, he would have to hold Sasuke still if Sakura was going to help him. Sasuke tired to pull away from Naruto's grasp, only to find he couldn't. He tried again, this time in a sharp jolt.

"Sasuke, calm down." Naruto said soothingly. Sasuke took a slow breath, trying to remain calm. He felt Sakura's warm hands against his flesh once more. He couldn't hide the whimper that came from his throat. Sakura let the healing chakra flow to his upper thighs and rear where the most damage had been done. She worked quickly but effectively, making sure she patched him up as much as possible. The process had taken all of three minutes. It felt like an eternity to The traumatized Uchiha. He could practically cry when Sakura removed her hands. Naruto let him go soon after. Sasuke grabbed the edge of his pants, putting them back in place, still visibly shaking from the event.

"You going to be okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at the blond, nodded softly, though it didn't seem too convincing. Sasuke felt his stomach flipping inside of him. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. Orochimaru hanging over him, panting and thrusting inside. The pain and tears he had shed. He felt sick just at the though of it. He shut his eyes, taking slow breaths to try and calm his nerves. He felt pathetic like this. He was Uchiha Sasuke Damn it. He should be able to deal with this.

He felt something slide down the side of his face. He glanced down, seeing a small wet spot on his pants. It was soon followed by another. It took him a few moments to realize he was crying. He felt a set of arms wrap around him Gently. He leaned into the embrace, the comfort a welcome commodity. He leaned against Sakura's shoulder, letting the tears come freely. He held back his sobs. He would cry, but not like that. Sakura rocked him back and forth gently, much in a way a mother would a frightened child. Soon, Sasuke found his form becoming weak from mental and physical exhaustion.

The Uchiha let his eyes flutter closed, silently crying away his fears in the comfort of his long lost friends.

…..

Pretty cool huh? I'm actually surprised how inspired I have been with this story. Usually I run with a plot for a bit, get board and move on. But now, I'm getting obsessed. If I have any spelling problems, again, for those who haven't heard, bite me.

I appreciate reviews and will enjoy them. They motivate me. Any suggestions for other dark theme fics are welcome.

Yours truly, Narutorapegod.


	3. Insanity

**Run Uchiha Run**

Hello! Me again, your lovely rape goddess. Did you miss me? Well, welcome to the third installment of Run Uchiha Run. I hope you enjoy.

Warning: Violence and hints of rape in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto

…..

Insanity

Morning was not something the young Uchiha liked. He had never liked mornings. The same thing waited when he opened his eyes. He knew when he looked up, he'd see the dark and ever lasting night that was his hell. His jail. His pain. But something was different. His back wasn't laying on the bed that was about as comfortable as a rock.

He could see light beyond his eye lids and hear things. Animals. The softest chirping in the distance along with the smell of fresh air. Sasuke didn't dare open his eyes. He was afraid he'd loose the dream that was still hanging on to his sleepy form. As he waited, it didn't fade. It stayed with him, holding him gently in the calm he hadn't know in almost three years.

Maybe he still was asleep, possibly dead? He couldn't be bothered with asking questions. He opened his eyes slowly. The leafy tree tops were above his eyes along with white clouds scattered across the sea of blue. There was grass beneath him that gave off its unforgettable smell. He almost rolled over to just breath their sent a little better.

He moved his hands, feeling the blades under his rough flesh. The grass was soft, gentle. Something he had missed. He looked around. He was alone, or at least, that what he saw. He sat up a bit, finding his body much lighter than it had ever been. It was like he was floating. Or it was just being light headed, he wasn't quite sure.

He stood up, his bare feet touching the soft soil. White caught his eyes, making his interest fall to his attire. His shirt was white and slightly open at the top near the neatly folded color. His pants matched in color, just hovering the above the top of his feet. It wasn't his colors, but fitting for some place that gave off a perpetual calm and happiness.

Despite his usual cold emotions, he felt the urge to smile. He gave in without a fight, his eyes fluttering closed, the fresh air swimming around him. Suddenly, things felt cold again. Dull and suffocating. Sasuke opened his eyes, finding himself laying again, though this time, he was on a very familiar bed, a familiar roof.

The same mind numbing colors of deep brown. The musty smell that the word equivalent was death. He rolled to his side, standing to his feet on the cold stone floor that matched the foot top. He glanced at his clock, only to find his end table absent of it. Absent of anything. His lamp was gone, yet the light that came from it was still there.

The Uchiha frowned, glaring at the spot. Who would bother putting such an annoying genjutsu? He spiked his chakra for a moment, trying to dispel it. But nothing occurred. He felt his attention should lie elsewhere though as he heard the door at the end of his room creak open. A silhouette stood in the door way. He didn't need to see to know who it was.

"Sasuke-kun..."

The hiss of air made his skin freeze, his breath going stale in his throat. He tried to move, but his body simply wouldn't respond. Trapped by his own mind. The room warped and bent towards the creature in his door way, making the exit behind him impossibly fare, only a small rectangular whiteness symbolizing his freedom.

His eyes went wide as he saw what lay beyond the door way. The heaven he had been in before. He could almost smell the air, almost touch the grass. But a major obstacle stayed between him and his goal. He felt something wrap around his legs, it slithering quickly around his whole body.

A purple snake was twisted around his form, its head matching the size of his won. The beast opened it's mouth, Orochimaru's face being seen inside it's toothy jaws.

"You'll pay for that Sasuke."

He knew those words, he had heard them before. Chills rolled through his body. From the bottom of his stomach, terror, uncontrolled terror began taking him. He felt a hand grazing his suddenly bare body. He started to struggle but the hands were feeling every ware on him, touching places he would not speak of. He could see the door still hovering, taunting him in the black abyss beyond him.

He could see Sakura and Naruto. But there was someone between them. His hair was black and his skin was pail, but it wasn't him. He had a false smile on his lips and yet they still enjoyed his presence. He could just barely hear their voices.

"I'm glad you're here Sai!" Naruto cheered, putting his arm over the teens shoulder, like what he used to do to Sasuke.

"Um...I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me some time Sai?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke felt his heart braking. He had been replaced. "Sakura! Naruto!" He screamed as more hands started to cover him, grabbing at his flesh. "Please! I'm here!" He cried out, the door slowly shutting.

"No! Please! I'm here!" He cried as the hands consumed him, the last image the backs of his former friends.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha's eyes shot wide, his hands flailing out to try and fight away the hands that were holding him. "Calm down! It's me, Sakura!" He heard. He blinked a few times, seeing that it was indeed her. Naruto was holding his arms tightly, keeping him from thrashing. Sasuke relaxed, his body going limp as the fear seeped away. He was happy to see them. It was just a dream. Nothing but his subconscious tormenting him.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The forest he had been in before. He was in a different area from where he had fallen asleep. It didn't matter though. He was safe, away from those cold colorless fingers. Those hands that grabbed at his flesh, burning him on contact. The young Uchiha involuntarily shuddered. He bit back the tears he could feel from his desperation. He needed to pull himself together.

He sat up a bit, taking in his surroundings a bit more. Sakura and Naruto were present, which didn't surprise him. The teen with the metal on his face along with the pale smiling one was there. The moment he spotted the pail skinned teen, a deep scowl came to his face, as if Sai had harmed him. Sakura could feel the smallest hint of Ki in Sasuke's glare.

Naruto nudged the Uchiha a bit, not bothering to question why he was glaring at Sai. Said target for the Uchiha's death glare didn't notice, or didn't care. He simply gave the teen that fake smile that made every one present annoyed. Sasuke broke the glare, seeing that in his weaken state he couldn't be the least bit threatening.

But he wasn't about to let the toneless bastard know that. Sasuke placed his hands on either side of his body, trying to push himself off the ground. To his dismay, he found he couldn't by a strong arm on his chest, preventing him from doing so. He glanced at Sakura, an annoyed look adorning his usual blank features.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't move around so suddenly." She told, the medic in her taking charge. "Your wounds are still healing. If you move too much, you'll reopen them." She warned, knowing full well Sasuke didn't have the emotional strength to go through another one of the healing sessions that was done yesterday. The last Uchiha felt a slight anger bubble to the surface at the comment. He slapped her hand away from his chest. "I'm fine." He hissed. He refused to be coddled. He was Uchiha Sasuke damn it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped at him. The raven haired teen sent a sharp glare at Naruto. "I don't need you acting like I'm crippled." He growled before he forced himself to his feet. Despite his best effort, he winced from the asking of the still healing muscles. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, sparing Sasuke a glare. "You haven't changed a bit." Naruto muttered, though it wasn't hostile. "Still a self centered ass."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips. "And you're still a baka." He told carelessly. Naruto growled. "Teme!" He shouted, making Sakura sigh loudly. "Dobe." Sasuke retorted in his usual way. Even though the two were throwing insults at each other, Sakura smiled. It was no different. Sasuke still acted better than every one, and Naruto still saw Sasuke as his rival. Despite the years that had passed and what had happened to Sasuke, things still seemed much the same.

…..

The sound village was a deathly silent. Waves of killed intent washed over the place, making those who where in its midst were having trouble breathing. The source of such discontent came from the ruler of the place. Orochimaru had a piercing glare directed at the unfortunate souls before him. Among them was Kabuto, who had been so naive to think that Sasuke wouldn't be found. Because of his misjudgment, his master was without his precious Uchiha body that had been recently made into his fuck toy.

He was only beginning to know this was going to make his life a living hell very soon.

"Bring me him." Orochimaru hissed, his voice as fierce as his gold colored eyes. He looked over the four, his eyes ignoring Kabuto for the moment. Each was the most trusted and loyal to him. They would do well in bringing his beautiful body back to him. "I want him alive. Kill any who interferes." The snake ordered. Four menacing smirks spread across the faces of those ordered, the images of bloodshed in the future egging them on. The four that stood next to Kabuto didn't need to be asked twice as they disappeared, leaving the young man behind. With the lack of the four, Orochimaru's eyes fell on Kabuto alone. The silence became deafening as he stood, waiting, or rather, praying that Orochimaru would turn away such hate filled eyes.

"Kabuto...Come here." The snake beckoned. Kabuto nodded, approaching him master, though he did so with apprehension of what might be waiting for him. He stopped just out of reach. Orochimaru was looking at him with dangerous eyes, warning him that his life was hanging in the balanced. He knew that Orochimaru was contemplating how much his life was worth.

Kabuto felt the lump in his throat grow harder as Orochimaru stood. He tried to keep his eyes locked with Orochimaru's in an attempt to not show fear. The man approached him until there was barely a step between them. Orochimaru leaned himself forward. "Let's see how you'll do for Sasuke's temporary replacement?"

Kabuto's screams could be heard through the black underground labyrinth, chilling all who heard.

…..

Sasuke leapt from branch to branch high in the canopy, traveling above the group. He just couldn't deal with Sakura's protests of him moving again so suddenly. It also hid the pain that was spread across his face from each step he took. Even with Sakura's expertise in healing, he was in no condition for this kind of movement. He had already lost a fare amount of blood, which wasn't helping in his endeavor.

Sasuke made another leap, his legs connecting with the branch harder than original intended. The result was a rather sudden burst of pain screaming up his spine. The Uchiha fell forward as his legs gave out. He tumbled off the branch he had been on, falling into the open canopy. He braced himself for impact only to feel some one grab him. He opened his eyes, surprised that he had closed them in the first place.

His ebony eyes met worried blue ones. "You okay?" Naruto asked as he stopped on a branch form his leap to catch the teen. Sasuke couldn't help but glare. "Fine." He hissed sharply before shoving the blond a bit. Naruto was thrown off for a moment by the sudden action against him before frowning. "Hey, I was just trying to help." Naruto said back. Sasuke ignored the comment, forcing himself onto his unsteady legs. The branch suddenly felt very thin by how much he swayed. He had very little room on the branch to fall on, meaning if he did lose his balance, he might really have to brace for impact.

"What's your problem?" Naruto muttered towards his former team mate. Sasuke again chose to ignored the question. Sakura moved a bit closer, sensing the tension forming in the air. The other two members of the team paused as well, sparing glances back. Yamito sighed softly, crossing his arms. He knew there was going to be some tension sooner or later. Might as well get it over with before the Uchiha brat had the strength to fight. "I asked you a question Sasuke." Naruto said a little more forcefully, leaning closer to the teen. The last Uchiha spared a glare at Naruto. "I heard you the first time." He said coolly. "I'm not going to be bothered with answering." The teen said. Naruto scowled at this before he grabbed Sasuke's shirt. "I was just trying to help and now your being an ass?" He growled.

Sasuke's semi aloof mood ended abruptly. "I didn't ask for your help Uzumaki." Sasuke spat. Naruto took a tighter grip of the cloth over the Uchiha's chest. "You needed it." Naruto growled back. Sasuke didn't need to ask to know that they were no longer talking about the small incident that had just transpired. "Every thing was under control." The ebony haired teen growled back. Naruto felt his breath turn hot in his mouth. "You ran to that man Sasuke. You got yourself into that mess. We had to come and pull your ass out the fire not because we had to. We wanted to. So take responsibility that you willing went to a man that raped you Sasuke." Naruto hissed.

Sasuke felt the words like ice water. His head slowly sank down, his eyes being over shadowed, hiding them from view. His fist clenched, his nails piercing the vulnerable flesh of his hands. "Come you two, let's go. We don't have time for a conversation." Yamito spoke in, his authority reaching Naruto suddenly, already spotting trouble. Even if Sasuke couldn't fight, he could tell by the Uchiha's fluctuating chacra that he was going to try to. Naruto let go of Sasuke's shirt, shoving him a bit in the process. Despite being released, Sasuke stood in his spot, his hair over shadowing his eyes.

Sakura glared at Naruto when the blond came to her side. "That was too much Naruto." She said sternly towards the blond. The teen huffed softly. Sasuke needed a damn wake up call. He still had that cocky air around him that he was still the best, but he wasn't. No matter how harsh the words were, they had to be said.

The group took to the tree's again, though this time Sasuke remained in the rear, traveling without the slightest sound. Even Sai spared glances back to make sure the Uchiha was still with him.

Sasuke's head remained down cast, his elongated bangs shadowing his oxy black eyes. A tremor slowly crept through him as his mind replayed Naruto's words. "So take responsibility that you willing went to a man that raped you Sasuke." Sasuke felt rage, but not toward Naruto, but himself. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't want to confront the fact that his own ill guided decision had led to all of this. Here he was, some broken and shattered teen. Yet he knew he would be given no mercy when he entered the gates of Konoha. He had disappeared for two and a half years. Deserted his village, nearly killed his best friend, and for what?

A slow shuddered breath left Sasuke's throat as he lept to the next branch. He had no one to blame but himself.

…..

Sasuke sat inside the house Yamito had literally sprouted from the ground. He was not given the luxury of his own private room. He had lost that right with any others he might have received if he had of remained in Konoha. His eyes wandered over the his pail skin room mate. The teen was asleep, but he knew even the slightest movement would wake him. He was tense, despite his slumber. He slept lightly with the readiness of a true ninja. Sasuke turned his mind away from the teen. He reminded him of people he'd rather not think about.

The floors smooth grains felt rough and cool against his back since he had no sleeping mat. The night was cold, like all nights in rice county. His charcoal colored eyes looked out the open window into the night air. He could see the star twinkling above him. He sighed contently, despite his troubling thoughts.

He could not remember the last time he had gazed at the stars simply because he could. He didn't listen to the sound of the night and let himself become truly calm. There was always a tension in Orochimaru;s layer. The small tinge of death and decay that floated through the air like a disease. The sky was never seen in the deep underground labyrinths that the snake had concocted.

His musing met its abrupt end when he heard the door move softly. He closed his eyes, but widened his senses, feigning he was asleep. He heard soft foot steps coming into the room toward his supposedly sleeping form. He recognized the chacra signature, it being one he would never mistake. He opened his eyes, no longer bothering to fake an asleep state. His dark eyes gazed upward into crystal green. Sasuke watched in mild entertainment as Sakura's cheeks slowly turned a light shade of red from their close proximity. She had a blanket unfolded, reading to lie over Sasuke's form. The Uchiha mentally wondered if she still had feelings for him.

"I thought you might be cold..." She said in ways of explanation. She sat up away from the Uchiha, not wanting to invade his personal space any more than necessary. The Uchiha sat up as well, pulling one of his knee's up to rest his left arm on before he nodded softly in understanding at her kind gesture. A small yet comfortable silence fell between the two before Sakura spoke again. "I'm sorry about what Naruto said." She said softly. Sasuke glanced out the corner of his eye towards Sakura before he let his coal black eye go back to looking strait ahead. "There's nothing to apologize for. He was right." Sasuke said coolly.

"I never said he was wrong." Sakura said back, catching the Uchiha off guard. Sasuke turned fully toward Sakura, wondering if she had really said the words. "I'm sorry for the way he said it." Sakura explained. "He shouldn't have yelled it at you like that, but it was the truth." The pink haired chunin explained. Sasuke turned away once more after Sakura had finished speaking. A small bitter smirk came to his lips before he chuckled softly. "Your still angry about that night." He said more than asked.

Sakura frowned as the memories floated through her head. The image she had seen of Sasuke standing on the path that exited the village. The way she had pored her heart out. His final words to her. Thank you.

The woman frowned deeper before she looked at Sasuke again. "Why did you thank me?" She asked, the question having been the torment towards her for the last two and a half years of her life. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, his mind wandering over the two simple words he had spoke, and all they had meant. The way he thanked her for being there all that time. Thanked her for the memories of being a team. Thanked her for caring.

A small sigh left Sasuke's lips as he felt his shoulders sagged. "When I left, I thought I wasn't going to see you again. At least, for a long enough time that you would no longer like me. I was hoping that you would hate me. Scorn me. So when I thanked you..." Sasuke paused, unaware Sakura was hanging on his every breath.

"I was saying good bye to our past, and making sure we had no future together. I wanted to sever our bond. Permanently." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura sat still for a few moment, her mind absorbing the crippling blow it had just been dealt. All this time, she believed, hoped, prayed that there was remorse. Sadness in leaving her. But in the end, it was nothing more than him separating himself from her in the same way he had done with Naruto, only gentler.

Sasuke spared a glance at Sakura. He could see the small tremors flowing through her. Her short pink locks of hair over shadowed her eyes as she fought back tears. Sasuke smiled softly. "You're predictable Sakura. You jump to conclusions." The Uchiha said. Sakura didn't look up, but still felt the glimmer of hope rekindle itself.

"I admit, I missed you..." Sasuke whispered more to himself to the other present. "I remember, when I lost consciousness after..." Sasuke trailed off, not wanting to speak the words, though Sakura knew what he meant. "I only thought of you and Naruto. I wondered if the bonds I had tried to sever had truly been cut. I know the answer now. Which tells me what I too have been wondering for a long time."

"When I said thank you...I found out that I didn't want to sever that bond. I didn't want to leave, but I felt I had to. It's hard to explain..." Sasuke uttered. "I was thanking you for all we had been through as a team." He told coolly. Sakura finally raised her head again, her cheeks lightly sparkling with tears. "I was thanking you for being the first person I saw when I woke up in wave country. I was thanking you for asking me if you could come too. I was thanking you for saying I love you, when no one else meant those words..."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, her mouth unable to form words. If it had been any other time, she would have not believed what she had just heard. She wouldn't have believed that Sasuke had spoke such things, that she wasn't dreaming. Slowly, she felt something warm grow in her chest. It made her smile an honest smile. Some thing she hadn't done in a long. She realized it was the pain she had felt for so long, slowly slipping away.

The pink Konoha ninja pushed her self forward, latching onto the last Uchiha like a life line. Sasuke fell back, unable to support the sudden weight of Sakura on top of him. "I-Ita..." He said absently before he felt something press against his lips. Plump pink lips were pressed against his. Sasuke's eyes closed slightly as he felt the sensation. The sensation of her lips against his made him feel different for some reason. He had kissed a woman before, but it had meant nothing. He just needed to get information from her.

But now, for some reason, he felt hot. His face was burning like crazy. His heart was racing and he felt like he was floating. He was unsure what was going on. He absently thought it was a genjutsu. It it were, he never wanted it to end. He shifted beneath Sakura before wrapping his arms around the woman, holding her tightly. He returned the kiss with vigor, loving the fluttering feeling in his chest. He didn't understand how he could feel so happy, and yet afraid at the same time.

Sasuke let his eyes close completely, his mind hazing over. He thought nothing. For the first time in years, he let himself be controlled by his emotions. His hands moved on their own command, feeling Sakura's form. Her soft pink locks that hadn't changed since the day he had said good by. Her soft skin on the back of her neck, the fabric of her clothes. She was as beautiful as he could remember, if not more so.

A sudden sting met his hazed mind, waking him from the daze. At first he ignored the sting, wanting to keep his concentration of Sakura. The sting suddenly throbbed, making itself known with or with out the Uchiha's permission. Before he could stop it, he felt his curse seal spreading. Sasuke's mind was suddenly polluted with images that chilled him in his very soul.

He saw a pail snake like creature in his minds eye. It's long tongue hung from the side of its mouth as it licked its white lips. Piercing yellow eyes gazed at him with hunger that made his stomach clench. In the horrifying images, he had failed to see Sakura's concerned look nor hear her voice calling out to him. All he saw was that man. The one who had twisted mind. Made him almost take his best friends life, abandon the woman he cared so much about. His breaths came in short sharp bursts as the Curse seal slithered across his suddenly pail skin.

His mind was a haze of confusion and fear. He felt some one grab his arm. With out thinking, he grabbed for his Katana. He took the sheath of the blade before swinging it with all he had. He felt the blade hit something solid before going clean through. A dull thud rung out through the wooden room. He heard the sharp sound of wood smashing. It sounded like the door to the room.

Sasuke felt a chill run up his spine as a deathly silence came down upon him. A scream met his ears that broke him from his delusions. It was one full of rage and anguish. Before he knew what had happened, he felt his body flung. He hit the hard wooden floor before being forced through it by a second impact. He still could not see what was going on around him. He felt blind. Things were moving too fast, too suddenly. He felt another crushing impact on his face, this one threatening to snap his neck. He could hear the same voice screaming something, but he didn't know what. There was a loud crunch that sounded like it had occurred inside his head.

He saw white. He opened his mouth and screamed. He wasn't sure what had caused such blinding pain. He instinctively went on the defensive. He rolled to the side till he hit something. He presumed it was a wall, though he wasn't sure. He coughed loudly blood running out his mouth in a thick red syrup. He looked up slowly, his mind starting to catch up with what he was seeing. He saw the floor beneath him, stained with his blood. He could hear some one running toward him before he felt the impact that forced him through the wall and onto the grass. He skidded before smashing into the base of a tree, his back giving a deafening crack. Again, he let out a cry in pain, but was able to restrain it more.

He saw a fist fly towards his face. He moved his head just in time to avoid it. He quickly scrambled to his unsteady feet, ignoring his bodies pulsing pain. He stumbled slightly, earning him a another blow. He was hit in his stomach, forcing him skyward. His back connected with a few branches on the way up before he came to a sharp halt at the fifth massive branch. He paused for a moment from his momentum before slipping off and heading back down.

Sasuke saw the ground coming towards him, fast. He put his hand above his head before spinning into a dive role. He stopped short, placing his feet firmly on the ground. He needed to get his head strait to defend himself from who ever was attacking. He took in his surroundings as best he could. He saw the tree branches he had went thought scatted across the ground. He was alone. He assumed who ever had hit him had sent him a pretty decent distance. He heard a battle cry behind him.

He spun on his heal before swinging his fist outward, smashing it into the incoming enemy. The person reeled back from the punishing blow to the face. Sasuke still wasn't able to see to well for some odd reason,l but he was able to recognize the mess of blond hair. Sasuke blinked a couple of times in surprise. Why was Naruto attacking him?

"Naruto?" He asked, lowering his guard. Said blond stood back up, showing his eyes. They were a fierce red and his whisker marks were thick. Sasuke eyes widened slightly when he saw tears streaking the blonds face. Before Sasuke could open his mouth, he felt another impact. He hit the ground hard, feeling something holding his limbs. He looked at his right arm, finding a wooden pillar holding him down. Just what the hell was going on?

He felt something hit his chin, making his head snap back sharply. He coughed raggedly, forcing the blood that had went into his lungs out. He looked up, finding Naruto being restrained by wood as well. The blond was screaming something towards him, but he couldn't quite hear it. He blinked a few times, wondering just how any of this even happened.

He felt the wood wrap tightly around his ankles and wrists tightly, restraining his movement. He was lifted off the ground roughly by his hair before he looked in the face of the man he had seen before. The one with the metal plate on his face. He looked mad.

His eyes had an icy glare in it that Sasuke couldn't quite place. "Why did you do that?" The man growled. Sasuke was mildly surprised that he understood what the man had just said. His hearing was coming back. "Do what?" Sasuke asked honestly, though he could not keep his usual growl from coming from his voice.

"Why do you hurt Sakura!" Naruto hollered from his restrained position. Sasuke glared at Naruto with sharp eyes. "I would never hurt her. Just what the hell is going on?" He hissed darkly, spitting some blood out his mouth in the process. He was starting to get pissed off. Who were they to accuse him of hurting Sakura? A second ago he was just kissing her! Why would he...

Sasuke's eyes widened visibly, his hair standing on end. He remembered grabbing his Katana. He remembered seeing Sakura sitting there, yelling his name before he swung. He felt the blade stab her chest, before pressing through the other side. He saw the horrified look in Sakura's eyes before she collapsed to the side, deathly still.

Sasuke suddenly vomited, blood and his last meal splattering the ground. He coughed sharply before he regained what little of his composure he could. Again, he found himself thrown into a limbo were he was unaware of his surroundings. He felt numbs. Was she dead? Had he really killed her? Hurt her when he had just told her what he knew she was waiting for? Had he just betrayed his best friend again?

Sasuke found a sudden anger well up inside him that made him see red. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to scream. So he did so. He let out a loud scream of anguish in realization of what he had just done. Yamito blanched slightly at such a sound, having not expected the Uchiha to scream like that. Even Naruto paused when he heard Sasuke scream. Why was he yelling like that, with such sorrow? He already knew he had stabbed her. Didn't he?

Sasuke fell to his knee's, letting out a wail again. He shut his eyes tightly gritting his teeth. He felt sobs pull at the back of his throat. For the first time, he let them free, letting his remorse flow free.

_Hate me. Loath me. Live in an unsightly way_. Sasuke gritted his teeth tighter as the words echoed in his mind like the tolling of a funeral bell. _You are foolish little brother._

Sasuke sobbed again, finally understanding that his brother was right. 'How foolish have I become?'

…..

Like, dislike? Well, if you didn't, well, not my problem. For those of you who liked it, please review and stay tuned for more excitement. No promises as to when I will publish a new chapter.

Yours Truly Narutorapegod


	4. The fruit of his efforts

**Run Uchiha Run**

Guess who's back from the dead? Here I offer you a holiday gift in the form of emotional degeneration! You'll finally find out what happened with the whole confusing text of the last chapter. I hope it's clear, if it's not, drop me a line and I'll hook you up with the goods!

Warning: hints of rape and bad words

Disclaimer: Sadly the stars have not yet alined and granted me my wish. So no, I don't own Naruto or any subsequent characters...Damn

XOXOX

The fruit of his efforts

Thump thump

A slow pool of blood crept across the floor as the sounds of battle roared beyond the edges of her senses. A shuttered gasped breath slipped past her lips as her forest eyes stared at the sliver of metal protruding from her chest. A terrible tremble tore through her mind, forcing her to wrap around the fact that it was Sasuke's blade in her chest cavity. It was not an enemy ninja, nor Orochimaru's men. It had been the person she had been kissing only seconds ago, the world finally seeming right for once.

Then the curse mark awakened. A gurgled cry bubbled from her mouth as Sai furiously worked to keep her heart beating. She had seen his eyes lose focus and the sheer panic that covered his face. She couldn't explain it. The seal slipped across his face, then he just...Snapped.

Her hand slowly moved around the protruding hilt of the blade, gingerly feeling along its polished surface. She blinked slowly as she touched the blade, feeling it move with the lung it had pierced. A wince spread across her features. It was bad.

Her hand inched to the lip of the wound, droplets of crimson joining a steadily growing pool. Sasuke's blow had been sloppy, causing the entry wound to be jagged. Her flickering eyes cast their gaze on Sai who still hovered over her, looking at a loss for what to do. It was clear in root, their members were not trained in medical Jutsu. Sakura cursed Danzo's view of the men under his control. He had taught them to dispose of those who should be considered comrades. Now Sai was suffering from Danzo's mind set.

Pushing her less than productive thoughts aside, she took grip of the hilt of the blade before using her still free hand to settle around the wound. She knew she could only heal so much in her weakened condition, but the young woman had faith that she could push off death long enough for a blood tablet and more than a few clotting pills. Medicine was a medics best friend.

"Sai..." She whispered hoarsely, a froth of copper coming from her impaled lungs to her lips. The addressed Shinobi quickly came to attention at the beckoning, his usually impassive features focused into a sharpened gaze. Sakura took a tighter grip of the hilt of the blade before she regarded the teen to give him orders.

"I need you to compress the back of the..." She paused to take a half gasped breath before she continued. "...wound once the blade is out..."

The nod from Sai told her he understood. The teen quickly grabbed the blanket Sakura had laid over Sasuke moments before to use as a make shift bandage. She nodded gently before she grit her teeth. It didn't take a medic to know removing the large blade was going to hurt.

. . . . .

The bloody haze that had shrouded his eyes faded into disbelief as he stared forward at Sasuke. He had heard Sasuke scream in such a way once before. But never from a source he had personally witnessed. The binds of wood around his body slipped back into the earth they had come from as he was released from the jutsu, the controller of the branches looking for help. Yamito too, was at a loss for a thought on what had just transpired.

Naruto quickly went to Sasuke's side, ignoring the torn feeling in his chest as he fought the urge to rush to see if Sakura was alright. Yamito quickly identified the conflict in the teen, knowing he was needed more with Sakura than he was with Sasuke. At current, the Uchiha was in no physical, and dare he think, emotional condition to fight.

Naruto watched Yamito go back into the half destroyed house before he set his eyes back on Sasuke's violently shaking form. After the terrible scream, the teen had fallen into a fit of sobs the likes of which had never been witnessed by him. He had never seen someone break down so totally. He tore away his gaze from the shell of a former powerful shinobi, unable to bring himself to see something so...painful.

Naruto swallowed the terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach before he reached for the fallen Uchiha. The teen had gone deathly still spare for the shudder of his shoulders. Even his breaths were shaking, his whole form curled into itself in a dark mess. The young Jinchuriki watched on in something close to awe. He had never seen someone shatter down to their foundations before. Never seen true pain bubble up to the surface and wash away anything else a person could feel. Naruto turned his head away, a vague memory of years gone past dredging itself up from his conscious like a corpse from its grave.

"You were alone to begin with! What could you know about me!" The roar of the water fall did nothing to drown out the thud of his heart at those words. He stared with wide eyes into Sasuke's Sharigan endowed own. There was pain mixed in behind all the anger an adrenalin. All that Sasuke was, all that he had felt and known was visible to him now. In their most violent moment, he was beginning to see who Sasuke was. Why he was the way he was. Every thing was coming past the fog.

A powerful kick met his chest, breaking him from the stupor that had wrapped around him from the sting of the words. He flipped back, landing on the wall he had stood on moment before. He stared up at Sasuke as the teen exploded, his eyes focused with such intensity, it left him breathless.

"This pain is born from my family bonds!" Sasuke hollered, all his pent up emotions breaking free in a haze. Everything that Sasuke was came with them. All the pain he felt, how alone he saw himself. It made Naruto question why they were fighting, why Sasuke felt he needed all this. He didn't understand. He couldn't understand, yet he wanted to fix this.

"How could you ever know what it means to lose anything!" Sasuke screamed to the point where his voice cracked from the strain. Naruto recoiled at the declaration, a pang of betrayal coming with it. Had Sasuke not seen how much Naruto wanted to be there for him? Had he not seen that they shared the pain and how much it would kill him if Sasuke left? He swallowed hard. He swore in that moment, he would fix Sasuke. He would make all this better. It was his true promise of a life time.

Naruto shook his head, kneeling on the ground next to Sasuke's violently shaking form. He swallowed the chill inside his throat away as best he could before he gently brushed his fingers along Sasuke's shoulder in a vein attempt to bridge the sudden distance between them.

Sasuke jumped as he felt something touch him. He fell back, his hands defensively held up weakly. He met brilliant azure eyes. They stared into his obsidian. Silence took reign over the space between them, Naruto's eyes staring at the underneath. A scowl skittered across Sasuke's visage before he turned his face away, hating the feeling that Naruto was reading him like an open book.

Naruto shifted forward, taking hold of Sasuke's wrist to make sure the Uchiha wasn't going any where this time.

"Why?" Naruto uttered as he stared hard down at Sasuke. The elder teen shifted slightly, pulling at the grip Naruto had on his wrist, a feeling of domination being exuded over him. A tingle of Adrenalin came from the contact, a silent threat being directed to him, even if Naruto didn't know he was saying it.

"Don't..." Sasuke whispered in turn, shifting slightly in the grip, though he did not break it completely. He knew Naruto was not against him on this common ground. Still, his heart began to climb his throat, his muscles going taunt. A tingle of chacra sizzled at the corner of his senses.

Sasuke shifted his eyes on Naruto, a silent warning floating into the gap between them, widening the sea of unknown.

"Let me go," He breathed slowly, trying to keep his emotions out of the situation.

Naruto tensed at the implications of the simple words. He frowned, a part of him wanting to keep his hold. Another, a much stronger part of him, was telling him that if he kept his grip, he would make the distance grow. Slowly he moved his hand from holding Sasuke, hoping the Uchiha wouldn't try anything stupid.

Naruto relaxed when he witnessed the taunt muscled on Sasuke's face smooth out to a show of almost relief. It was subtle, but very much there. It made Naruto tense, a glimmer of anger trickling into his mind towards the person who made Sasuke like this. The same person who had been so strong and able to stand on his own. There was no threat to Sasuke, no fear. Now, he was sensitive to the touch, as if human contact burned his bruised skin.

Sasuke sat up a bit more, a small wince skittering across his face as previous injuries made them self known. He let a silent curse slip past his half parted lips, his legs trying to tremble against his will.

'Stop it,' He mentally reprimanded himself, trying to make sense of what had just occurred. A chocked breath hitched in his throat in a fragmented memory of his previous sobs. He turned his face down, his hands fisting the grass beneath him. He silently wished he was in worse pain for what he had done, for who he had hurt. The sting of tears tickled at the edges of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. They were not for Sakura, they were for himself. They were meant to make him feel better, not right what he had wronged. Fix what he had broken twice.

Naruto frowned as he saw the emotions play across Sasuke's face, the teen wavering on the line of emotional break down. He was close to sobs again, something that hurt inside Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke as he stared down at his friend. A half choked sob slipped past Sasuke's lips before the Uchiha could muffle the sound. Obsidian eyes shut sharply, as if the sound had hurt to release. He shifted back, a silent wish to be alone in his woes. He wanted no one, most of all Naruto, to see him like this.

Naruto moved closer as a precaution, not liking Sasuke's sudden urge to make physical distance. Even if Sasuke was...upset, that gave him no grounds to avoid what he had just done. At the thought, Naruto spared a quick glance at the half destroyed house behind him, a pit forming as he heard the deafening silence emulate from the place.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, noting the blonde's line of sight. A pang thundered in his chest like a physical blow. A part of him dared to wonder to the worse. He had flung out his sword with no real direction and had hit flesh, that much he was sure of. As far as he knew, Sakura could be lying in a pol of chilled blood, her heart split in two proverbially, and worse yet, literally. Another sob broke past his guards, bring with it a new froth of tears. The idea that he had hurt the single woman he had ever cared for...It was unbearable.

He couldn't be here. Not like this. Not with Sakura's body in that house and his hands stained with her blood. He reached up a trembling hand, it going over his eyes, a soft mutter of intangible self injuring insults being flung to the wind.

The words were not silent on all ears. Naruto stilled as he witnessed the remorse. Slowly, the gears began to turn in Naruto's mind, the pieces falling into place bit by bit. All of it, down to Sasuke's lack of control had a connection somewhere. He delved into his memories shifting past the demonic chacra induced rage he had fought with. When he had entered the room after Sakura's screams, he had seen the curse seal. It had stretched over Sasuke's face in its tainted glowing purple. Something was different though with the seal. Maybe it was a feeling, or something more corporal. What ever it was, it left the Uchiha at the time off.

More so, Sasuke had a look of panic on his face, not malice or anything as violent. Something had spooked him. Something had seriously usurped his common sense. What could cause that kind of panic so suddenly?

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, as if he looked hard enough, he'd see the answer to the mystery of the events that had transpired. Sasuke had not fought back at first. He didn't even look like he could see straight. He was dazed to almost drugged levels. When was the last time he saw Sasuke like that? It was vaguely familiar.

A small flash of color on Sasuke's neck caught Naruto's eye. A thoughtful frown came to the teen's visage.

"Sasuke," Naruto beckoned through the haze of remorse Sasuke exuded. The Last Uchiha didn't meet Naruto's gaze, but lowered his hand from his face a bit to show he was listening.

"Let me see your neck," Naruto asked. The question caught Sasuke off guard. He glanced at Naruto for an instance in silent confusion. The look on Naruto's face served to confuse him more. Naruto looked...contemplative. It wasn't something typically seen on the blonde, as best his memory served any ways. The gap in time suddenly seemed longer than he thought it had been. Despite this, he turned his head to the side a bit, exposing his neck more fully to Naruto's gaze.

Brilliant blue eyes sharpened to an electric version of its normal color. The intellect radiated off Naruto from two years experience as he regard the teen's neck. There on the pail flesh was two bite marks, each jagged and swollen. He had seen them before at a glance, but now that he focused, there was something off about them. the look of the marks tugged at a memory. The bites were close to Sasuke's curse seal and looked almost black in consistency, as if there was poison under the skin.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. Not poison, ink. Orochimaru had given Sasuke the seal through a bite. the mark was designed to make Sasuke a soft of slave to Orochimaru's wishes. If Orochimaru had bit Sasuke again especially after what had happened...

"Oh shit," Naruto whispered under his breath as the pieces came into place. Everything fit now. The sudden outlast of panic, the way Sasuke had been almost incapable of movement, never mind self defense. What ever had happened between him and Sakura had triggered it.

Sasuke regarded Naruto with a hint of distrust. He instinctively moved his hand over his curse seal, the are in question still tingling from before. He didn't particularly like the sudden show of smarts. It made Naruto feel...Dangerous. He had never seen this side of the teen, at least, not so intensely. Naruto had had his moments of shear genius, but nothing like this. It made him feel like their strength where closer, that he might even have fallen behind again.

Naruto didn't notice, or didn't care about Sasuke's discomfort as he moved closer to the teen under his guard.

"What happened between you and Sakura just now?" Naruto asked, though Sakura's name came out with a bit of a pained expression. It was hard to regard someone that he wasn't sure was even alive. He pushed away the thought at present. He needed to focus and just let Yamito handle the situation.

Sasuke recoiled at the mention of the teen. He felt the familiar sting of tears, but his discomfort was winning out. He inched back from Naruto's closer proximity. His personal space was slowly being violated.

"Nothing," He said defensively, which proved to be the wrong thing to say very quickly.

Naruto scowled at the snub. He reached out, taking the front of Sasuke's shirt in a tight grip. Sasuke tensed at the movement, but made no move against it. He let Naruto glare at him, his emotional condition too sullen to bother with such things.

"Just answer me damn it," Naruto muttered out slowly.

Sasuke let his head lull to the side, a grimace on his features. He knew Naruto wouldn't like his answer. The way he had kissed Sakura, the way his hands found the edge of her shift. The way he wanted to feel her in ways no one else had.

"We were," Sasuke began, his tension rising. He sighed softly, raising his head to meet Naruto's gaze. There was no hiding it. They would have know soon enough if things had continued.

"We were going to have sex," Sasuke spoke before his voice clogged in his throat at what that meant. Now that he spoke it, it took on a new meaning. The girl he had never known he wanted was offering everything to him. the same girl he had just stabbed clean through with a sword crafted by his rapist. A hole opened up inside him as he let the image come to his mind of her dead on the floor, her heart shattered. His betrayal as fresh as his kiss on her lips. The thought was enough to prompt a gurgle of tears to his eyes. He had hurt Sakura.

Naruto's look of anger melted away as he stared at the person he held.

"W-What?" Was the only stuttered reply he could speak. He let his grip go slack, allowing Sasuke to lean back. The Uchiha's head was turned away from Naruto, a look close to regret on his face.

Naruto stood from his kneeling position, a hand in his hair. He turned his back towards Sasuke, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. The young Uchiha sat a up a bit more, ignoring the throb of his injuries.

"Naruto...It's not what you think," Sasuke spoke softly, trying to salvage what he could. Naruto pivoted on his heal, his eyes hot as they stared at Sasuke.

"Not what I think! Jesus you were raped what! Two, three days ago! Suddenly you're all over Sakura like nothing happened!" Naruto hollered for the world to hear.

Sasuke physically recoiled at the outlast, but did not back down. His pride refused to allow him such a defeat.

"It didn't happen the way you think Naruto," Sasuke spoke calmly in his defense, trying to keep himself level headed unlike his friend. Naruto showed no regard to Sasuke's calm towards the situation. He was too enraged to care.

"And how did it happen! Did you confess your love so you could just get laid!" Sasuke growled darkly at the comment, the jab being too low of a blow to remain impassive about.

"It wasn't about the sex damn it! I wouldn't go that far!" Sasuke defended vehemently as he forced himself to his feet. The pain that tore up his spine was all but ignored in stead of the accusations directed at his moral fiber.

"What was stopping you! Certainly not some traumatic sexual experience!" Naruto screamed back.

"Stop making this about that! I wouldn't go that far! I wouldn't do anything to her that she'd regret in the morning!" Sasuke seethed, his eyes flickering with his sharengan. Naruto pushed further, beginning to circle dangerously. Sasuke mirrored the motion.

"Is this who you really are Sasuke!" Naruto hissed out low and cold as he raised his hands to a loose fighting stance.

"Would you listen to me!" Sasuke shouted in his defense, though he too raised his fists for a fight.

"For what! So I can listen to more of your bull!" Naruto words were rising in volume, warning that the argument was beginning to walk on dangerous ground.

"What do you think I am! Some hormone driven sex freak!" Sasuke nearly hollered.

"Someone who was just raped wouldn't be stripping down to screw!" Naruto accused. The words hit a nerve in the Uchiha, making his eyes snap to crimson.

"How would you know! You have no idea what the hell I've been through!" Sasuke retorted violently, his limbs trembling with furry.

"Don't give me that shit! Did Orochimaru even rape you or did you just fucking want it!"

A hush fell over the small clearing, the air freezing as the comment was uttered. Naruto's angry leer melted away as he realized what he had said. He lost his anger, its blinding shroud lifting to reveal how hurtful the words were that he had just uttered, what it implied. He looked at Sasuke, the Uchiha having fallen still in his circle. His hair fell over his eyes, his shoulder rigid with tension.

Naruto swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. He took a small step forward, his stomach tying itself in knots at the horrible thing he said.

"Sasuke I-"

"Shut up," Sasuke interrupter. Naruto recoiled at how toneless Sasuke's voice came. The chill of his breath met Naruto, giving rise to small bumps on his flesh. Despite this, Naruto tried again to talk.

"Sasuke I didn't mean th-"

"Shut up Uzumaki," Sasuke hissed, his shoulders trembling with the words. Naruto stopped his advance, his throat tight with regret. A heavy stillness fell across the small clearing. The pressure was crushing, making Naruto struggle to breath in a breath. He swallowed hard wishing to say something, anything to apologize for accusing Sasuke of such a thing.

"I didn't mean that. I shouldn't have..." Naruto whispered, his head turned to the side in a show of regret. His body was strung tight with tension, his mind a mess of emotional backlash. Another quite stretched across the field. Naruto glanced up, seeing that Sasuke still remained unmoving. He went to speak again, but a voice cut him off.

"I wanted to die..." Came a voice from the silence. Slowly, as if drawn up by invisible stings against his will, the ebony haired Uchiha set his gaze on Naruto once more. His obsidian eyes had lost their luster, the orbs looking lifeless, gray even.

"I wanted to die so much it hurts...I-I..."Sasuke whispered, a tremble rolling through his body as if a wave of emotion had crested.

"I want to die," Sasuke breathed before he took a small step back from Naruto.

"I thought you...I thought I..." A crack formed in his visage, a glimmer of emotion peaking through the stony expression. Hot tears began to form in his eyes, wavering as much as he was. They welled like shattered gems cast aside for their impurities. They bleed his emotions that his face would not give.

Sasuke took another step back, this one larger as his form turned slightly away from the teen across from him.

"I thought you would give me a reason not to end it..." He whispered. He pivoted sharply on his heal, taking to the tree's in a burst of speed and tears.

"Sasuke!"

. . . . .

Yamito was worried. Now this was nothing new, except for the cause. He had left Naruto and Sasuke alone. The Uchiha was clearly in some kind of mental degenerative state and he was unsure about Naruto's ability to handle the situation. The though left him as he regarded Sakura again.

The young medic was ghostly pail, her flesh looking like milk. He was providing what medical help he could, but it was proving nothing of worth in the presence of a seasoned medical ninja. Sakura was going most of the healing, but things were not going as smoothly as he would like. there was too much blood. He understood that she had taken a clotting pellet and a cologne pellet as well, but that did little to ease his tension. He had seen people bleed out before even under the best conditions. He just hoped she would pull through.

Sakura let loose a soft gurgled sight, the blood in her pierced lung still festering in an bloody froth. Despite this, a smile slipped onto her weakened features.

"I've stopped the hemorrhaging...I just need to...rest..." She said weakly, her eyes half mass. Yamito frowned at the comment. Sleep was an injured persons worst enemy when the wound was not fully treated.

"Are you sure?" The leader of the ground asked softly. Sakura gave a soft nod in confirmation, waving off his concerns with a small notion to Sai. The silent conversation was heard. He nodded to Sai, letting the teen know that he was in charge of Sakura's well being. Yamito would prefer to personally stand watch,but his prowess in medical know how was about as detailed as Sai's. The difference between them was Sai was able to take the blunt logical side of the situation and keep his emotions removed, mostly any how.

"I'm going to go check on Naruto," Yamito spoke as he rose to his feet. His exit was interrupted when Sakura took hold of his ankle weakly.

"Is Sasuke...Alright?" The young pink haired medic asked softly as sleep began to claim her. The question came as a surprise to the two still present. Yamito in turn chose to answer, deciding that the answer could do no harm.

"He's...Alright," Yamito said vaguely, not truly knowing the Uchiha's condition at present. Sakura gave a skeptical look and went to voice her opinion on it only for a loud shout to penetrate the relative silence of the room.

"For what! So I can listen to more of your bull!" Naruto's voice cut through. Yamito's expression went dark. He shot a look at Sai, commanding the teen to keep watch over Sakura while he checked on what was occurring bellow.

The man lept down the hole that had been burst through the wooden structure from Naruto's rampage prior. He went into the clearing swiftly, taking care to avoid the debris strewn about.

Sasuke and Naruto stood across from each other, staring the other one down. Yamito felt the static heating the air dangerously. A fight was about to begin, one that Sasuke was in no condition to partake in. If the Uchiha should do so, his wounds would reopen.

Yamito began to weave signs as the argument reached boiling point. He would need to intervene to save the Uchiha's life. He came to the final seal. He was about to press his hands to the ground when a final shout tore across the landscape from Naruto's lips.

"Don't give me that shit! Did Orochimaru even rape you or did you just fucking want it!"

Yamito recoiled, disbelief staining his face. He had never heard something so...horrible. Was this the Naruto that Kakashi had regarded as a kind hearted person? Someone who would cause no harm to any one without just cause? This was not the person who stood before him now. To say something like that to a person who was clearly hurt is just messed up.

Things only grew worse as Sasuke began to speak again. Yamito's eyes widened when he heard the Uchiha's declaration. His worst fears towards the Uchiha came to fruition in a simple set of words.

"I want to die."

Yamito felt his heart skip a beat. He knew what it meant for someone to say those words and mean it like the Uchiha just did. It was not a warning, it was a promise. He swiftly moved into the clearing when Sasuke took the the forest beyond them, a new urgency to help the Uchiha founded. If he let the teen get too far, it just might be too late.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out s he saw his friend leap into the forest. He moved to run after the emotionally damaged teen only for Yamito to step in. The Anbu commander set a strong hand on Naruto's shoulder, halting his advance. Naruto turned towards him, a confused expression on his face. Yamito set his sights hard into Naruto's eyes, making sure the blonde was paying attention.

"You've done enough damage," Yamito said in slow simple syllables.

"Go inside and watch Sakura before someone else gets hurt by your flippant mouth," He all but ground out, his anger clear in his chocolate eyes. What ever respect he had gained towards Naruto had been destroyed in a single instance of stupidity, but in that instance, it showed him what damage Naruto was willing to do. What was stopping Naruto from hurting Sasuke more and pushing the teen to the point of no return? Yamito didn't let the thought take root. He gave Naruto's shoulder a sharp shove, nearly knocking the teen over. He ignored the look Naruto had. He could care less if Naruto felt guilty. Guilt would not fix what he said.

Yamito lept into the forest, rushing to find the injured Uchiha before he could cause himself harm.

XOXOX

I bet you never thought Naruto would say something like that in a million years. Hopefully I will update soon enough that you can see what will occur from this.

Oh and please, check out my new stories! I'd appreciate it!


End file.
